


Somebody That I Used To Know

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Baras crying, Breakups, M/M, Songfic, Texting, this is basically all eijirou but jfc why, this was meant to be a joke omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: There was no closure, and no yelling. It wasn't a breakup, right? No, it was. It was just a piece of shit breakup that made no fucking sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaaro/gifts).



[Now and then I think of when we were together] 

 

Eijirou’s thumbs stilled over the keyboard of his phone. This felt stupid-  _ was  _ stupid- but after being advised by Mairu (who asked her, anyway?) and concussed by Mikage, he’d decided to follow their instructions.

 

All he had to do was write how he felt, and at first that hadn’t seemed like it would be so hard.  But now that he was actually typing, well, he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt. How could he manage to vocalise these emotions? 

 

He ignored the itch on his lips for a cigarette (he’d never smoked! And even if he had, it wasn’t like a phantom craving would beat him!), and rubbed a thumb over the keys. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and continued his message.

 

[Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.]

 

Something flashed on the screen of his phone, and he pressed it before he realised what he was doing. He cursed under his breath, hoping that the message he’d started would be drafted.

 

[Sender: Mikage]

[You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end]

 

“Always the end.” Eijirou laughed, though the sound came out hollow. He wanted to reply to her, to brush her off so that she mightn’t worry, but couldn’t think of a thing to say. He shook his head in defeat, then exited the message and searched for the draft he’d started. It was a relief to find that it was saved, and he started typing again with vigor.

 

[So when we found that we could not make sense… Well you said that we would still be friends. But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over.]

 

Was he, though? Or was he only saying that to save his pride? Eijirou had never been in a real relationship, but he’d always liked to think that if he were in one, that it would last forever. At the very least, he’d hoped that he’d be the one to end things if it were necessary.

 

But this… This wasn’t what he’d wanted. He felt foolish, like a child who’d been coddled for far too long, and he hated it. Everything that Slon had said to him in that last conversation was tinged with condescension. How dare he act like everything was fine! Had he been afraid that Eijirou would make a scene? Ha! Who’d make a scene over him! 

 

And when Eijirou eventually  _ had  _ tried to speak, the bastard just talked over him! Five bucks said that the jerk had talked about this with that blonde girl first, since he was using so many weird words. Couldn’t he do it by himself?!

 

[But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! And I don't even need your love]

 

The phone shook in his hands, but he paid no mind to it. He’d spent his entire life learning how to control his body, how to ignore it, and it would feel like a failure if that were to be undone by some Russian arsehole.

 

[But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No, you didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and then change your number!]

 

He paused, wondering if Slon would ever see this message. It was a long shot, but the twins had assured him that messaging this number would work. After a moment of thought, Eijirou lowered his head and took a long, deep breath. The anger seemed to float away from him, leaving something much, much worse.

 

[I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know…]

 

The last sentence seemed to stare back at him, haunting him like some sort of obscene memory. That’s what he was now, right? Just someone that Slon used to know? He’d be nothing more than a thought. 

 

They’d never share their food again. 

 

They’d never run away from Mikage and Vorona again.

 

They’d never lay in bed for hours looking for memes.

 

“Now you're just somebody that I used to know…” His voice cracked, and his thumb hovered over the send button. “Now you're just somebody that I used to know…”

 

He pressed it, then tossed his phone to the end of his bed and curled into a ball.

 

This was stupid.

 

He was stupid. 

 

But at least no one would ever see it, right?

 

The phone buzzed obnoxiously barely a minute after the message had sent, and Eijirou peeked at it from over his bicep. His instincts screamed at him, telling him not to look at it, but curiosity got the better of him.

 

He scrambled over to the phone and snatched it up as he rolled to his side. It took three swipes to unlock the phone, as if he was subconsciously trying to avoid it, but once it did open…

 

His heart sunk.

 

[Sender: Maybe that bastard]

[Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way… reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.]

 

What? What was this bullshit? 

 

Before his better judgement could stop him, Eijirou started his reply. He’d tried to explain, tried to assuage Slon of any irrational fears, but he hadn’t been given a chance!

 

[But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No? You didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and then change your number! I guess that I don't need that though!]

 

Eijirou sent the message and turned off his phone. He eyed it warily, not totally believing that the screen wouldn’t flash with something terrible. The reflection in the screen frowned back at him, and for some reason it pissed him off. 

 

That was the last face Slon saw him make. That’s how he’d remember him.

 

He threw it at the wall and watched it shatter, then curled himself back into a ball.

 

“Now you're just somebody that I used to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [a picture from happier times](http://itsnotloveifitsjust.tumblr.com/post/152144509874/eijislonk-is-such-a-pure-and-kinky-ship)


End file.
